Daydream Vs Reality
by TresMaxwell
Summary: Greg gets interrupted while day dreaming. Very short little PWP, Nick/Greg


This is a really, REALLY random PWP that popped into my head the other day. I just did it for shits and giggles… and it gave me something to do during my programming class.

----------

Greg was daydreaming.

There were only so many directions his mind would go when left to wander, but it wasn't entertaining the idea of a day on the Enterprise this time (which was one of his more frequent fantasies). Instead, it was headed down a slightly different path, one that involved nakedness, a lab table, and an incredibly sexy, Texas born CSI.

Greg smiled as he closed his eyes and imagined a beginning that was akin to bad porno.

"Are my samples done yet," Nick would ask, an unfittingly devious smile on his face.

"That depends," Greg would reply, an equally out-of-place sultry expression that was designed to make Nick hot and bothered. "Are there any good sex innuendos about samples?"

"Only if they're sperm samples."

Greg chuckled at the idea, not sure whether he was still on the path to arousal or just making a mockery out of his fantasy. He wasn't even entirely sure why he was still a lab tech in his imagination, except for the fact that it made tables more readily available and he couldn't quite bring himself to defile a crime scene. He decided to jump past all the cheesy foreplay, to the part where Nick stops talking and lays one on him.

The kiss would be hot and heavy, Nick's broad, strong hands sliding up his torso while Greg's arms levitated around his shoulders. He would push Greg back against the table and use the surface to get Greg's feet off the ground. While their tongues dueled, their clothes would drop to the floor like flies around a bug zapper.

Since the lab has a million windows, passersby's would stare in shock and apparent jealousy that Nick and Greg were having such a hot make-out session while they were on the clock. Nick would use their attention to his advantage and put on a show, grinning as he ran his hand up and down Greg's swollen cock.

The girl from days that had pictures of guys kissing hidden in her locker would pass out just from the sheer sexiness of it. Greg would laugh… if he wasn't so busy groaning.

In reality, Grissom would come in with extreme disapproval and probably fire them both, but Grissom doesn't make it into Greg's fantasy. Greg slaps a convention on him, removing all worry about him interrupting the imaginary make-out session that was very quickly turning into full blown sex.

Nick would roll him over, pressing Greg's chest firmly against the table, his erection bumping against his buttocks and legs. Though imaginary Nick COULD have a bigger penis than he does in real life, Greg keeps it the way it is (it's already plenty big enough to do the job anyway).

And then Nick would lean over him and whisper, "I can't get enough of this," right before he plunged his cock hilt deep into Greg. They would have hot, loud, outrageous sex right there on Greg's lab table while all of the test tubes scattered on the floor in various states of shattered.

As they rocked back and forth to Nick's pounding rhythm, Greg would feel his orgasm getting closer, building into a white, hot-

"What are you doing?"

Greg's eyes flew open at the soft voice breathing against his ear. Despite the amusement the question held, the hand Greg had under the hem of his jeans pulled out so quickly it looked like he'd been burned. He practically fell out of his Lazy Boy when he tried to get up to greet Nick, hiding his erection behind a throw pillow.

Nick smiled up at him knowingly from where he was still leaning on the back of Greg's favorite chair. "Enjoying yourself?"

Greg ignored the question, barreling through it with a flustered statement, "You're home early."

"Yeah well, Cath and I finished up that B and E, so I was sent home. Would have finished my paperwork a little sooner if I'd known what you were up to," Nick's voice grew husky as his brown eyes strayed to the pillow Greg was hiding behind.

When it was clear that Nick had dished out all the teasing he was going to for catching Greg masturbating, Greg slowly lowered his polyester-filled shield. "You wanna' help me out here?"

Nick didn't say anything in response. Instead, he crossed the distance between them in three strides and quickly undid Greg's button and fly. The hand that began pumping Greg's erection was a little forceful, while the lips that crashed into his own were demanding, controlling. The combination made Greg melt and burn up in the same instant.

His lover wasn't always all peaches and cream once they actually got down to the dirty deed, but Greg adored him for it. He was constantly looking for the opportunity to stir up Nick's wild oats, to get him to forgo his mild-mannered daytime personality in favor of hiking Greg's legs over his shoulders and pounding into him so thoroughly that Greg would forget his birth date, social security number, and name long before he found his release.

Nick tightened his hold and laced his fingers into Greg's messy, sweat slicked hair, easily controlling the angle of Greg's head so he could delve a little deeper into his mouth. The cool metal of Nick's college ring brushed teasingly along the soft underside of Greg's cock, driving him to the edge.

"Oh god," Greg managed to breathe around Nick's tongue as he felt his climax nearing.

"Yeah, babe, come for me," Nick broke their kiss to watch Greg's expression, waiting to see the bliss he knew he'd find in the younger man's eyes.

Greg did as he was told, shooting hot ribbons of cum all over Nick's dress shirt. It would stain, but Nick wasn't about to leave to go grab the spray and wash, there was far too much left to do with a pliant, willing Greg. He would buy another shirt later.

As the afterglow of Greg's orgasm began to fade, Nick nuzzled the younger man's neck lazily, "So what were you imagining before I interrupted?"

Greg let out a contented sigh against Nick's chest, not even entirely sure what day it was anymore, let alone what trifle thing imaginary Nick had been doing to him before reality cut into the dance. Since his memory hard-drive seemed to be idle, he gave a very non-committal shrug and murmured, "Reality is sooooo much better than fantasy."

Nick laughed and scooped up his young lover so they could continue their session in bed, "Was it the lab table again?"

Some vague familiarity struck Greg, "Somethin' like that."

------------


End file.
